Miss Matched
by tistrust
Summary: My sister posted a story on my penname because she was too lazy to create her own and she wanted to see if her story was any good. This is a story based off A Midsummer Night's Dream for her English class. AN She also changed the setting to France.


**Miss  
****Matched **

_She wanted everything to work out  
But it seemed everything she did  
Was miss-matched  
__-Hannah_

**A/N- The point of view in the story changes. Look at the title. If it has a name, that is the character that is the narrator. If no name, then the narrator is omniscient. Sorry if I left anything bolded.**

**Prologue**

**Reenes, France 1593**

Hermia, who was small, dark and perfect, loved Lysander; and Lysander loved Hermia. What could have been better than that? At the same time, Helena, who was tall, fair and tearful, loved Demetrius.

But Demetrius did not love Helena. Instead he, too, loved Hermia … who did not love him. What could have been worse than that?

Now although Lysander and Demetrius were both young, handsome and rich, so that, to the untouched heart and the uncomplicated eye, there was nothing to choose between them, Hermia's father had made a choice. He had chosen Demetrius; and such was the harsh law of France, where they all lived, that Hermia had to obey her father and marry Demetrius, or be shut in a nunnery for the rest of her life.

So Hermia was in despair, Lysander was in torment, Demetrius was triumphant, and Helena, loving and unloved, wept like a willow over a stream of her own making. It was a pitiable state of affairs, and it could not have been better put than by Lysander, who declared that:

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

But nonetheless, run it did, on eager, fearful feet, to a certain wood not far from the town. There, in the moon washed time of night, Lysander and Hermia planned to meet and fly to some distant place where they would be safe from the cruel French law. Demetrius, not to be left behind, found out about the plans of Lysander and Hermia intended to follow them into the wood. Of course Helena could not be left her beloved Demetrius out of her sight to pursue Hermia, so she, too, flew with the darkness to the depth of the woods.

**Chapter One**

**1Getting Ready**

**Reenes, France October 9, 2006**

She rushed and packed her clothes into a duffle bag, wanting to meet Adrian at the tree. She needed to hurry, Luna was sure Adrian would leave if she were not on time. They had planned to run away from France, leave this awful place once they had their chance and this was it. They saved up their money for three years, keeping all they could and hardly buying presents for each other. She stuffed her wallet with some money and the rest of it went underneath her clothes. Turning for one last glance to check if she needed anything, she took out the letter she had prepared for her parents and friends.

Pushing the curtains aside, the moonlight touched her face and she smiled. Unlatching the window as quietly as possible, she placed her duffle bag on the roof while she climbed out herself. Once out, she knew what she had to do. Looking down carefully she threw her bag, causing a loud thump in a quiet neighborhood, and went to the east side of the house, where the vines grew. Luna took a deep breath and began climbing down. Once her feet touched the earth, she grabbed her belongings and ran towards the tree. While running, she looked down at her watch. Adrian said he would leave if she was not there by four and it was already three forty one.

She was like Little Red Riding Hood rushing towards the forest and the trouble she didn't know she would encounter.

Adrian sat on the old tree stump impatiently, while Remi leaned against a nearby tree. Remi knew Adrian would leave once his watched ticked four and luckily, he had stolen the watch and set the time back five minutes when Adrian was in the shower. They had both packed their things and placed them in backpacks, along with extra food. Adrian knew he should've never told Remi about his stupid plan but they were identical twin brothers and he couldn't keep anything from Remi. Damned thing was that Remi decided he would go and would not even listen to a word of persuasion.

Remi looked at his brother with disdain. Of course he loved Adrian but sometimes they were too different. Maybe it was because Remi knew he would wait for Luna forever but Adrian wouldn't. Problem was, look at who had Luna.

Hannah sat beside Remi and looked towards the dirt road. She had to follow, she couldn't let Remi leave. Luna had told Hannah about two months before of Adrian's plan and Hannah was willing to let her best friend leave her side. Well…that was before she found out that Remi was going. Of course, Hannah knew he would never like her the way she liked him, but at least staying with him made her happy.

They heard her footsteps and spotted her before she saw them. Luna was two minutes early…on Adrian's watch. He grabbed all their things, and walked towards Luna, briefly hugging her and taking her bags.

"So where are we going?" Hannah popped from Remi's side to talk to her best friend.

"Leaving," Adrian replied. That's all he knew and maybe that was all he wanted to know.

"How much money do we have in all?" Hannah looked at her three friends but lingered on Remi's face. They all gave a perplexed look, probably having not counted their money.

"I have about 3,000. Probably more," Luna whispered and everyone turned to look at her. She saved up all the money she got, every weekly allowance, every baby sitting job, every month she got her paycheck at the coffee shop.

"Remi and I probably have 5,000 together," Adrian muttered and hugged Luna to keep warm. Of course the brothers were rich but they didn't want to start new with their parents help. It wasn't to say they hated their parents, it was more that, they wouldn't be classified as the rich spoiled brats that everyone assumed they would be. Adrian had part time jobs like Luna, he babysat, and mowed many lawns. Remi put in all he had since he wasn't aware of the plan until a few weeks before.

"I have 2.50 and a piece of gum," Hannah looked down at her feet embarrassed. Although she did know about the plan, she didn't know she was going until last week. It was all she had because and her parents weren't exactly the richest people on earth.

"Okay, we have enough for a couple months," Luna smiled and moved closer to Adrian. Her dark bangs covered half her face but the moonlight complimented her soft features.

"Do you want to go through the forest and to the next city or do you want to head towards Brest. At Brest we could take the fairy to the U.K. and we could get a few jobs there. After we have enough money we can head to America or Australia, we can decide as we walk," Remi rambled. They lived in the city of Rennes, and the forest they were standing in was Paimpont Forest.

There were rumors of this forest that included legendary characters such as Merlin, King Arthur, the Valley of No Return, and the Druids but the one Remi found most striking after much research was a small-town legend of four friends who ran away into the forest.

It was said that there was a married couple, Hermia and Lysander, and two friends, Demetrius and Helena. He couldn't find any reason the four friends went to the forest but he didn't question it. The details were sketchy but all in all they never came back out and were never heard of in another city.

The only reason Remi was interested in the legend was the picture of the four. Luna looked like Hermia, their features and skin color were the same but Luna was a bit bigger. Hannah reminded Remi of Helena. They were both tall, skinny, and fair. When his eyes roamed over Demetrius and Lysander, he couldn't move for ten minutes. Of course, he knew he looked like Adrian but if he had to choose his reflection, he wouldn't be able to choose from the four.

Adrian said something and pushed Remi out of his thoughts. He grabbed a bag like his brother ordered and walked towards the leafless trees behind the two girls and his brother.

Once they entered the forest, they didn't know they couldn't come out. Animals rustled every where in a hurry to tell their master who just entered, who was ill-fated enough to want to come into an undisturbed beauty.

**2Adrian **

I held onto Luna's cold hands and we walked towards the west. The sun was already rising but we had enough time to sleep. We slept for years in the piteous place we had to call home. It was now our time out in the sun, like a bear that just awoke from hibernation. The adrenaline in my blood pushed me forward. Faster we were out of here, the better I would feel.

"Look at the sunrise," I heard Luna whispered behind me and I looked up towards the blinding yellow light. Beauty is everywhere; I just didn't think it was in places that could obviously blind me. Luna tightened her grip on me and I pulled her to walk a bit faster.

Soon the sun was up and it was getting hot. Remi already stripped down to his tank top and Hannah was gobbling down all the water. For some reason, Luna and I weren't affected by anything. Maybe the adrenaline was still rushing through us. We planned this since freshman year. It's not to say we were crazy dramatic lovers that decided on a way out, we knew each other since third grade and were close friends until ninth, when we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Although France was a lovely place, there were only two things I knew I wanted since I was a child. I knew I wanted to leave France and I wanted to make it on my own.

It wasn't long before I felt tired myself. Something was sure to happen, I could feel it. The forest seemed too quiet compared to the morning, it seemed like all the animals disappeared. The air brushed past me and blew Luna's long dark hair into Remi's face. He didn't seem to mind and he began to laugh.

"Luna, put your hair tie on. Your hair's tickling me," he laughed and handed her a rubber band. There was the difference between us. If Luna's hair tickled my face, I would've pushed it to the side and not do anything about it.

She smiled and let go of my hand to tie up her hair, making the rest of us stop.

"Can we have a break?" Hannah breathed out. Luna laughed and Remi let out his smile. They all looked at me and I could tell they were tired. We did walk for six hours. I walked towards the shade and looked my map and compass. We had followed the compass all morning and if I was right, we should have a couple days' journey ahead of us. The cool breeze pressed against my face and I closed my eyes.

**3Luna**

I sat on the leafy grass watching Adrian. That's all I could ever do. He was so distant but whenever he needed me, he knew I could be there. I breathed in and watched the clouds pass before I heard water.

"Adrian, I think I hear a stream, I'm going to fill up the bottles okay?" I looked over at him, hoping he would want to follow and we could talk.

"Hmm…yeah," he slurred, "take Remi with you."

"Remi!" I looked over and surely Hannah was with him. She always was because she wanted to get closer to him. She confessed to me that she had liked him before but with all the effort she put into him, he was unresponsive to her tactics to move their relationship forward. He only wanted to be her friend.

His eyes opened to the sound of my voice.

"Grab the water bottles, I hear a stream!" I yelled towards him and closed my eyes so I could hear the water again.

I heard his light footsteps come towards me and I listened for water.

"Do you hear it?" I asked looking up at his grey-green eyes.

He smiled and nodded taking hold of my arm and without having to stop again, took me towards the stream. Turned out I was close; it was a stream leading to a lake.

He took five water bottles and handed me the other three to fill. Although Remi and Adrian looked alike, I could tell them apart. It was easy, at least for me. Remi would smile a lot more but when Adrian smiled, his right eye would squint more. Adrian was also left handed and silent unless spoken to. Even as we were filling the water bottles, Remi looked down at the lake and smiled at whatever he saw.

"Have you heard of the legends in these woods?" Remi gave a small smirk and looked back down at the glistening water.

"Which ones? I heard about King Arthur, Lancelot, and Merlin's encounter with Lady Lake, who imprisoned him in a tree," I replied without looking up. The legends of the forest were very strong in neighboring cities and towns. They were told as bed time stories or just jokes the old men would play on little kids to make sure none of us would run into the woods.

"Not those, those are too…famous. I mean the small-town one, the one that happened about three hundred years ago with four citizens of our own town."

"Sorry, never heard of that one."

"Well, you haven't missed out on much then. It's like the same as our runaway. There were four people, two men and two women that ran into the woods together. One man, Lysander, and a woman, Hermia, were married. The others were their friends Helena and Demetrius. It was unknown why they went and ran into this same forest but there was never any news of their arrival in another city. Their parents sent messengers to many cities, along with notes and sketches of the four, but they were never found. Well…that's all to it. I told you everything was hazy."

"So you're trying to tell me that these woods are haunted?" I laughed and closed the last cap of the water bottle.

"No, not haunted," he replied already done with his five bottles, "just not safe."

"Not safe? What do you mean?" I looked past the trees and found myself relived when I could still see Hannah and Adrian.

"Well, just think of it this way. Something must've happened to them," he said and the subject was closed.

"Hmm…it's okay, I have Adrian to protect me and you can watch Hannah."

**4Remi**

"I want to watch you," my mind screamed but luckily my mouth didn't betray me.

"Come on, let's go back," I crawled towards the bottles and stood up, walking ahead of her. I heard her light foot steps dancing behind me.

"How much time before we go on?" I asked my mirror as he put away the paper map.

"I'd say, twenty more minutes," he sighed and walked towards Luna leaving me in my thoughts. He always had that effect on me, that he was much wiser, although he was two minutes and twenty nine seconds younger than me. I hated it.

"Come sit down with me," Hannah pulled on my arm and led me to the broken tree trunk where she first sat. I took a seat on the roots of the tree and focused my eyes onto the flowers.

Hannah always wanted to be near me, but I never questioned it. That's how I met Luna.

Although Hannah was always playful, she would always be serious. Every time she'd touch my arm, I knew she wanted something more. Every time she drank my beauty, I knew I had a bit less, because she kept it in her memory and never gave it back. Every time she saw my words fly into the air, she'd take her chance and grab at them, so she could keep them to herself. And every time she heard my voice, she'd jump at the sound and sniffed out the "scent" she insisted I had.

Luna was different. I guess people always want what they can't have and ignore what is right in front of them.

"Do you think we're going to go to America?" Hannah snapped me from my thoughts, "Because I really want to go to Australia."

"Don't know but where ever we will be, we'll be together. All four of us, so it doesn't matter," I smiled and maybe comments like this made her think I liked her. I wanted to be friends with her; that was all. Maybe, I should stop sitting in the background waiting for Adrian and Luna to break up, maybe I should do something. Problem was, there was no way I could backstab my brother.

I watched as Luna laughed and smiled up towards Adrian's eyes. I should be the one making her laugh like that.

"Is it time to leave yet?" I yelled annoyed at the two love birds.

"Fine," they said simultaneously, a bit annoyed at my interruption but I didn't care.

I grabbed Hannah's bag along with my own and followed behind the two girls with Adrian leading the way. I wasn't afraid of getting lost. Adrian always had this sense of direction.

Once again, the trees and branches grabbed us, longing for contact they hadn't had in an undisturbed home for years. Our shoes crumpled the dead leaves that hadn't heard sounds in centuries. Birds flew from tree to tree warning each other of unusual visitors that walked on two legs and moved clumsily among the trees, as if they were passing a message onto another, to warn each other or to give to this useful information to someone of power.

"Did anyone bring band-aids?" Luna said loudly as we passed another sharp branch.

At first no one replied but then Hannah did, "I have that plus, bug spray, towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, scissors, pans, pots, knives, soup, can opener, aspirin, pads, rubbing alcohol, a lighter, a blow up raft, and more."

We all stopped to look back at her.

**5Hannah**

"What?" I looked at the four of them uneasily, "So maybe I'm not the richest girl in the world but at least I'm prepared. What does money do for you in a forest? Plus, when we get to the new city we don't need to buy these things."

"Is that why your bag is so heavy?" Remi dropped it down and rubbed his arm.

"Yes, pretty much. What did you think I had in there, make-up? Would that protect me from a bear?"

"I guess not," Luna responded when no one said anything and smiled her shy smile.

"Is there by any chance, you would let me have one?" Luna's face glowed and grabbed for the bag.

"Where are you hurt?" Adrian looked at her concerned.

"No where really, I just like band-aids," Luna's carefree laugh filled the quiet gloomy forest that even the trees seemed livelier. She took one and stuck it onto her arm, grinning and showing her _Bob the Builder_ band-aid to her boyfriend. Luna looked back down at the messy bag and placed everything where it belonged, keeping a line of band-aids for herself.

We spent the rest of the time walking in silence until the sun began setting. There wasn't much to talk about between us. We always hung out together and to us, it was natural to be quiet. There was no need to have useless words exchanged.

We set up our camp before the sun began to leave us. Remi and Adrian went to gather wood as Luna and I set up camp.

Luna took off her sweater and I noticed a large red blob circling the lower right corner of her flat stomach. Her shirt stuck to her sweating body as she tried to peel it up. The bloody mess was covered with the small band-aids I saw her take earlier. She peeled each off, her face showing no pain and a lot of interest. I watched Luna's eyes inspect the abrasion.

"What happened?" I asked coming closer to her with my first aid kit. I kneeled on the ground and pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail.

"I think I walked into a tree branch. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that they would stop and probably carry me," she explained while I cleaned the wound with an alcohol swab. I took two band-aids and placed it carefully on her cut. Luna's smile displayed her white teeth to show her appreciation and then she bent down to put her shirt back on. The blood had dried to dirty rust red and she threw her sweater to the side with the bags.

While Luna laid out the camping bags in a circular motion around the logs as I began to start a fire with the small amount of wood I had. Then, I placed the pot above the grill which was held up by two rocks. It was hard and tiring work. By the time the boys came back, the fire was in control and I was almost asleep on my sleeping bag.

"Time to eat," Remi smiled and threw a couple sticks, feeding the fire.

"You make food, I'm tired," I said, closing eyes and letting lethargy take me away to a state where I wasn't fully asleep but I wasn't paying any attention to my friends.

"Hannah, wake up! The food is ready," Adrian spoke, causing me to open my eyes to the night's forest. Luna handed me a plate and Remi gave me a spoon which I gladly accepted.

Soon the fire burned out and our legs were tired from the full days walk.

"Who wants to stay awake to take the first shift?" Luna asked referring to the one who wanted to guard first for two hours. When no one stepped forward, I took the job myself.

"Now everyone, go to sleep, I won't fail you," I smiled.

Not before long, I got afraid of watching the trees. Every time I would hear a rat run across the leaves, I wanted to scream but when it was quiet, my thoughts left me with my imagination, which isn't very nice.

I tried to calm myself. I looked over at Remi's sleeping figure dimly lighted by the burning embers. He was an old flame that kept on burning and no matter how much water I threw on it, it just didn't completely go away. His face reassured me. I've never seen anyone look so delicate while they slept; I guess I fell in love. No, the word couldn't be delicate. It had to be a mixture of twenty-one different emotions that I couldn't find or display.

I heard rustling in the woods. My heartbeat climbed faster and bright blue eyes appeared behind a tree. I made eye contact and stayed still. I couldn't say a word.

**Chapter Two**

**1Running/Rushing**

Hannah didn't know what she was doing, but she moved towards the eyes. Her legs felt numb and her eyes were cautious, but no matter, she left the safety of the circle and walked into the dark. The form stepped further away as Hannah came forward.

"Hello my sweet darling. I am Merlin, what is your name?" the form's deep voice thundered softly. Hannah could already tell it was a man, old to be precise for his voice cracked between words.

"Merlin, as in the wizard? The same wizard that Lady of the Lake imprisoned in a tree?" Hannah asked still perplexed and unaware of what she said.

"Yes dear, and what is your name?" he asked patiently. As she stared at him more and more, she could see his features. His wizard hat was tall and made him appear two heads taller than he really was. His beard stopped at his elbow and his snow white hair beneath his hat grew to the bottom of his back. His robes were a dark velvety azure along with yellow stars that speckled random places amongst his robe.

"Hannah," she breathed out and her words disappeared into the skies.

"My sweet Hannah, let's play a game?" he smiled.

With every word, she was enchanted. She couldn't say no, so she nodded.

"What are the names of your friends over there?"

"Luna, Adrian, and Remi," her mind tried to count to keep from flying away. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight….

"Want to play a game with me, Hannah?" he asked and she couldn't refuse.

She had to nod.

He took off his hand and slipped in three pieces of paper. He held it in front of her face and she understood she had to choose one. She picked out a name:

_Lysander_

"Lysander?" Hannah gave him a questioning look.

"Opps…now what is that doing in there?" Merlin gave a shy laugh at his 'magic trick'.

"Here pick another name," he said after he took out several shreds of paper.

Hannah's hand swirled between three pieces of paper and picked out a name:

_Luna_

"What do I do with this?" her voice came out in short breathes and she crumpled the paper. Hannah knew this would turn out bad, but she couldn't leave. She felt it turn to liquid in her palm and when she opened her eyes to look at her hand, she saw it was crimson red. Blood.

"You have to kill her. Kill her or else you die."

Hannah knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself. Her hands reached for the blade that Merlin held out. She took it in her right hand and held it tight. Walking back towards the campsite she tried to stop herself but she couldn't. It was as if Merlin's words bewitched her.

She heard her feet crush the leaves, her hair snagged onto the trees, and her breath puffed as she walked closer to Luna.

Hannah didn't want to kill Luna. They had been best friends more than half their lives. They spent hours upon hours on the phone having useless conversations about what they should wear and who they liked, but now that was all Hannah could think about. Those stupid conversations that now meant everything. Like the time, Luna found out Hannah liked Remi and spent countless hours making up plans to get his attention although they knew none of them would ever work. The other time they let the neighbor's dog run loose and it got hit by a car. Hannah remembered that Luna cried for three days straight after that incident and all Hannah could do was hand her a tissue.

She wanted to stop herself but before she knew it, she had stabbed Luna. Luna's eyes suddenly opened widely, showing the innocence and ignorance that Luna only got to discover in her young life.

Once she was done with three stabs one to the heart, one to the wound she mended earlier, and one to Luna's stomach Hannah let go of the knife and finally was able to cry. Tears that didn't fall before now fell heavily upon Luna's long, dark, dead hair. Remi was the first to hear Hannah's muffled sobs and awoke only to run towards Luna. Not soon later, Adrian heard the voices and finally opened his eyes.

**2Adrian**

"What happened?" I muttered watching the two kneel over my girlfriend. Hannah turned around and her face was wet, full of tears. Before I really knew what I was doing, I clumsily pulled myself out of my sleeping bag and looked at Luna.

Blood soaked her body. Her raven dark hair covered her face and I knew she was gone. There was no way in helping it but Remi just kept on trying. He kept looking for a pulse but I knew there was none. I just knew.

Her blood dripped through her shirt and seeped into the earth. Each drip fell slowly like the first snowfall of the year.It looked so beautiful; I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

"Hannah, what happened?" I asked keeping my voice level and low.

"I don't know…I saw eyes…and I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't!" she screamed and pulled at her blonde hair.

I wanted to hug her. I knew she was telling the truth, but I didn't understand it. How could she not mean to kill Luna when Luna was dead? It's not like she fell three times on Luna while holding a knife. There had to be a reason. Her hands were drenched in Luna's blood.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Remi's enraged voice shout. I didn't look at them. I was looking at Luna's beauty. It was fresh, still there.

"I don't know, I couldn't stop myself…Merlin!" her mouth stuttered words that I didn't want to listen to.

"What do you mean Merlin! There is no Merlin! You killed her…" Remi's voice went on. He couldn't stop himself. He loved Luna. I knew he loved her. I just loved her too and I couldn't give her up. Luna didn't want to be given up. And I knew in the back of my mind that if I let her go, she would run to Remi, that I would see them together wishing that it were me instead of him. Hating my own face because I could see myself with a girl I loved but it wasn't me. I knew it was the same feeling for Remi, but the emotion was less because he couldn't hate the loss of love he never felt.

"…You killed her because you knew I loved her, because you wanted me all to yourself!" he rambled. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to punch him.

"Remi, be quiet!" I shouted and for a second he actually quieted down.

"But she killed Luna, Adrian. Aren't you one bit sad? Don't you want to kill her? We should kill her," he grabbed for the knife.

"No, don't kill her. I believe her!" I screamed holding Remi's hand from a single stab movement that would've killed Hannah. The light gleamed on his face, in a way that it made him look scary or at least scared.

"You believe your girlfriend's killer? Did you even love her?" he screamed so that his full attention on me and I motioned for Hannah to run behind the trees. She understood me and scrambled her way to a tree.

She couldn't watch Remi kill me and she knew it was going to happen.

"Run," I screamed making Remi look at me furiously. We watched her run into the dark, Remi's body sitting on mine, mine struggling and jerking to stay alive. She tripped on something and let out a considerable loud, "Oufh!"

Her body sprawled across the ground and I could barely make out the outline of what tripped her. They were bones.

Like many people in the same situation, Hannah pushed herself off the soil that she almost fell again. She screamed, brushed her arms, and ran away. Soon my attention once again focused onto Remi.

"I do love her, but did you think she'd want you to kill her best friend?" I said reasonably, trying to push the knife away as he pushed it towards my skin. He grazed my skin a few times and blood began to seep through the shoulder of my shirt.

"Hannah was not Luna's best friend when she killed her," he said steadily like he was sure of everything.

"Then kill me, if you have the guts, kill your own brother," I spitted. I was tired and I knew my adventure was done. Maybe it was not meant for my body to leave France. His anger pushed through the best of him and he stabbed my stomach. Slow but painful death. Remi pulled out the knife and looked at his own hands.

"What did I do?" he asked in despair.

"Don't worry Remi. I'll be okay," I attempted to smile and coughed up blood.

"I killed my own brother!" he cried.

"Don't worry about me Remi," I tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know."

"Please don't die."

"I have to. Think about it this way, you are two minutes and twenty-nine seconds older than me."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you were able to survive in the world two whole minutes without me and I think you can do it without me again, this time a little longer. I'll meet you."

"I can't meet you! I'm a murderer and if you die, I'm sure I'll commit suicide."

I closed my eyes. My chest hurt and it was hard to breathe but I let go. I forgot about all my problems and let go. It was time to leave. And everything felt better.

**3Remi**

What the hell did I do?

**4Hannah**

Run…run…run…run…run…run…run. Hurry up and run!

**Epilogue**

With very little directional help, they got lost in the woods. Hannah was right, what would make-up help in an encounter with a bear? She never got to find out since she ran away, leaving all she had behind. Leaving her belongings and her heart. She founds something to replacing the missing vital organ, the heart-shaped necklace she found the night Remi and she became murderers. Hannah held it close to her chest as she ran; the heart-shaped necklace chain bounced with each step she took and she felt the initials H&L. Although Hannah knew it was just a coincidence, she wanted to believe that it stood for Hannah and Luna.

Remi found no point in living. No reason, when he killed his own brother. Maybe if Luna were still alive he'd find a reason to keep himself from jumping off the rocky cliff, but now, nothing held him back. He didn't want to disappoint his brother again, so he didn't commit suicide. He tried to leave the forest but everything pushed him back. Soon, he ran out of food tried to look for something to call his own. He died by eating a poisonous mushroom.

Love pushed Remi off the verge of sanity and left him in a piteous cliff. Love made Hannah leave all she ever knew, for a journey that would end in her death. Love made star-crossed two teenagers from the very beginning, encounter a little too much love, leading them into an earlier death.

Merlin sat on a piece of the tree trunk and thought about it, probably the darkest thoughts of men. His blue eyes were now glazed over grey and seemed to shimmer like small ocean waves. He looked so old and helpless but he felt alive inside, "Love made many hopeless enough to run away through this forest. The blood of the innocent keeps it alive."

It all started out like a fairy tale – and it ended up like a novel by Stephan King.


End file.
